


The Lonely Son

by atito



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, MILFs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Size Difference, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atito/pseuds/atito
Summary: Naruto had spent his entire life being ignore by his family and the village. So he decided that it was time for some payback. He was going to show them how capable he was. Naruto was going to dominate every women possible and there was nothing that could stop him!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The Lonely Son

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on hentai-foundry last week as well. May require an account.
> 
> Working on second chapter for a bit now. Might have a bit less sex scenes and more background story.
> 
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/atito/45784/The-Lonely-Son

That last memory that Tsunade could remember was drinking with Kushina. It was the night before Kushina would leave to go on vacation while her husband was away at Suna. As much she wanted to go, her duties as the head of the hospital kept her stationed at work for a while. So, the two of them decide have a drinking night.

Tsunade groaned as she started to wake up with a massive headache. She drank a decent amount with Kushina, but she had become so accustomed to Sake that the amount she brought shouldn’t have give her this much of a hangover.

She felt a draft send chills down her body.

Her eyes opened at the sudden draft and saw that she wasn’t in her room or even Kushina’s house. The room that she was in was damp and there was hardly any light shining through. It was difficult to see more than a few feet in front of her as the darkness encompassed the room.

Tsunade drifted downwards to notice that her she is lacking any modesty and that her clothes were non-existent.

_What the hell?_

If anyone were to see her now, she doubted that anyone could control themselves at the sight of her nude state. Her G-cups were the envy of all the women in Konoha, but it wasn’t her fault that the human nature decided to give her the lottery! Maybe that was her luck was legendary terrible, life decided to put all her cards into her chest. Why couldn’t anyone talk about anything else but her breasts! Even without them she could argue that she was still one of the most attractive women. Hell! The one part of her body that she had pride in was her ass, but no one ever talked about it. Sure, she never flaunted her body usually wearing clothes that were deemed on the modest side, but all the training and proper diet had developed her ass and thighs that no one could beat.

Except for that brat, Tayuya. 

Fucking Tayuya.

She absolutely loved her goddaughter, but their times were even she was jealous of her ass even though her breasts were far bigger than hers. Tayuya knew she had a trunk in the back and made it her purpose to wear skimpy clothes to show off. No doubt it had came from all the training she received from her parents and that the Kyuubi made it possible for her to do whatever she wanted to her body.

Goddamn cheat code was what the Kyuubi was.

Tsunade snapped out of her thoughts when she realized she needed to focus on her predicament. Despite being naked, she noticed that her body was untouched while unconsciousness. Aside the migraine, her body was still in top condition and nothing was sore not even her sex parts. She looked further down her breasts for her to see that below her torso and right above her vagina was a seal. She was no seal master, but she had seen the seal before or a variation of it before. How could she not? It was the famous bird seal that had enslaved the branch family since before the founding of Konoha. This one seemed to be a variation of that seal though she didn’t understand the modifications that were made to the seal.

_I should have paid more attention to Jiraiya._

“Do you like your gift?”

Her regret was short-lived as the voice echoed throughout the room. She looked around trying to locate the source of the sound, but couldn’t find through the darkness.

_That voice… I know that voice… That’s Naruto’s voice!_

“Naruto! The hell is this!” She yelled trying to understand what was going on. She began to hear footsteps from a distance that was slowing encroaching to her location.

“I’m sure that you recognize the seal that above that cunt of yours. I’m also sure that you’ll notice that you can’t access your chakra. You can thank some modifications for it.”

She was still unable to locate his voice, but the comment made Tsunade freaking out. She looked at her hands and called upon her chakra, but nothing came out. Her fighting still that completely replied on chakra and chakra control was invalidated by the seal.

The footsteps were now getting close cutting any other attempts to use her chakra. The presence was now in front of her. Tsunade looked upon Naruto as he walked towards her and her mouth dropped surprised at the person that was before her.

She had never bothered to pay attention to his appearance before. Naruto has always been her least liked among Minato and Kushina’s children, so many of times she had disregarded and ignored his presence. Now, however, the only that she could do was gaze upon his appearance now noticing the huge contrast between Naruto and his siblings. Tayuya had been the shortest among the trio of siblings standing at a similar height of her friend, Ino, at 5’5. Memma was taller than Tayuya at 5’9 and that was on the taller side amongst the people of their generation. Both were built on the leaner side with the Kyuubi allowing them to burn calories at higher rate and preventing them from stocking up on muscles.

But Naruto?

It became apparent to Tsunade that as she gazed upon his naked form that he was built entirely different than his siblings. Tsunade was taller than most if not all of the females in Konoha and even Menma at 6’1. She can only be stunned at the appearance of the behemoth that was walking towards her. Naruto was easily one of the largest men she had seen in her life; only Hanzo the Salamander could have compared to him.

As the head doctor and chief of medical, Tsunade had seen plenty of different body types as most if not all her patients were shinobi. Hell, she had to deal with Gai and his apprentice and all they consider workout to be an essential in their lives. Naruto’s body was a completely different matter as he had stood at a massive 6’6 and in contrast of his siblings, Naruto’s body seemed to only consist of muscles. There didn’t seem to be an ounce of fat on him, but still possessed a leaner figure than that of Aye or Bee.

“Surprised, Tsunade?” He said. “It’s kind of hard to hide my body, but considering how baggy my clothes are, I can understand your astonishment.”

Naruto had eventually stopped walking and stood directly in front of her. It was then that she had smelled something. Her nose had been hit with a stench that had made her flinch with the strength of the smell. She could only gaze down towards the source of that smell. What her eyes had seen would forever be ingrained into her memory. The sight before made Tsunade realize what her situation was.

She knew why she was down here.

She knew what Naruto wanted to accomplish.

She knew she was fucked.

The sight of Naruto’s cock made her stomach squelch to uncomfortable levels that made her want to vomit. Tsunade was always to quick to insult Naruto and in that instance had wanted to make fun of Naruto’s little cock. The only problem was that it wasn’t exactly little. It was quite the opposite. What Tsunade saw wasn’t a cock, but rather a monster that Naruto possessed. She was amazed how she didn’t notice it earlier, but the monster that stood before her was hard as a rock. At 20 inches long, it was quite easily the most massive dick that Tsunade had seen in her life. As a doctor she seen plenty, but they couldn’t even compare. She wouldn’t be surprised if it was the largest cock in the whole world!

To be honest, Naruto’s cock reminded Tsunade her sexual experience was actually quite limited. Tsunade wasn’t ignorant. She heard the rumors over her title of “The Legendary Sucker.” Rumors of how many penises she had sucked off to pay off her debt even though she was easily one of the richest people in the world. Sure, she racked them up, but in the end, she had always paid them off. She wanted to scoff over the rumors surrounding her. She had only had sex once and that was with her precious lover, Dan, before he had perished in the war. Hell, she only sucked a total of three dicks in her life! Dan’s cock and her teammates that one time they were stuck in Amekagure during the war for all those months. She could say that their size were average at best even compare to the ones she had seen in the hospital.

Tsunade’s thoughts were interrupted when she felt something heavy hit her face. She could only yelp as she noticed that Naruto’s cock was now resting on her face. She felt the heat that was radiating off his cock and the stench was now hitting at her full force. The biggest thing she realized was the girth of this monster. Naruto’s cock had covered half her face just through the sheer girth of it!

“P-Please! D-don’t do this.” Tsunade stammered as she could only pleaded that Naruto would free her from this ordeal.

“I-I can make this up to you! I p-promise that I - ahck!” Tsunade pleads were quickly ended as Naruto smack her in the face with his dick. The force has pushed her to the ground and by instinct Tsunade had attempted to crawl backwards to escape from her captor.

When her back hit the wall, Tsunade eyes began to tear as she had nowhere left to go. She looked up towards Naruto’s face and that was when a part of her died inside. There was almost zero expression on his face, and she understood that he would have no sympathy for her.

“Do you know how much I hate my family?” He began. “They thought of me as nothing. Some one not even worth their time. My own family don’t even want me! No matter how much I show my worth or show that I’m even better than my siblings, they will never see me! And it’s all because I don’t possess the Kyuubi! Guess what Tsunade? About everyone in this village doesn’t possess it either, but they showed them more love than em! What kind of shit is that!?”

Tsunade could only yell as Naruto roughly grabbed her head with his hand and slammed it against the wall. This left her disoriented and unable to struggle against him.

“You on the other hand,” He whispered to her. He kneeled so that they were now on eye level and Tsunade saw that his face morphed from apathy to that of anger.

“Did you know that amongst everyone in the family that I hate and love you the most?” Naruto whispered.

“W-what?”

There had to be a mistake. The pain in her head must have made her heard incorrectly. There was no way this brat just said he loved her.

“Don’t be mistaken, Tsunade,” He responded back to her. “My hatred towards you far outweigh what little love I have towards you. Honestly it is quite sad how bar the low is when it’s you that I love the most.”

Naruto had stepped closer to her with him moving his hand from the top of her heard towards her neck. She felt a light force around his hand slowly, but lightly putting pressure on her neck. He lifted her so that they were eye level. She felt Naruto’s face getting closer towards her with it being next to her ear. She had felt his breath attack the side of her face as she could only shiver from its contact.

“They showed my apathy, Tsunade,” He continued. “But out of everyone, you were the only one to show me anything. You hated me and showed so much of it my dear. You couldn’t stand me because I was different from my family. I was the insult to the rest of the Uzumaki and as the precious niece of Mito, you couldn’t stand that I was tarnishing her and Kushina’s reputation. You insulted and degraded me at every opportunity.”

Naruto proceeded to loosen his hand around her neck and Tsunade slid down the wall as she gasped for air.

“I advise you to take the opportunity to before we have fun,” He said as he shoved his cock up against Tsunade’s face again. Tsunade could only whimper as she tried to use what little strength she had to push his cock away from her. Naruto could only scoff at Tsunade’s attempt as he forcefully grabs her lower jaw.

“Is there anything you’d like to say before we begin?” He asked.

Naruto assumed that without her chakra and her situation right now, that Tsunade would lack the will to fight back. However, at the end of the day, Tsunade was still one of the strongest shinobi in the entire world. She obtained her title as Sannin by fighting one of the most dangerous men to ever exist. Tsunade might have understood that she wasn’t going to come out of this unscathed, but she’ll be damned if she let this pathetic little brat win with a complete victory.

To Naruto’s surprise, what was once eyes that held fear and pleading morphed into one of resolve and defiance. Tsunade scowled as she radiated disgust and hatred towards him.

“If you think you can break me then you’re going to regret it! You shit-Gulrk!”

Whatever Tsunade was planning to say was interrupted when Naruto decided to shove his cock down her throat. Tsunade was unprepared for the intrusion as with a single thrust, Naruto’s cock was already reaching the back of her throat. She could feel the tears running down her face as she attempted to tighten her throat around his cock. Feeling the eagerness from Naruto, Tsunade knew that he wanted to shove his gigantic dick down her throat. She tried to push him away by trying to stop his thighs from thrusting with her arms. However, without any chakra, Naruto had simply overpower making her efforts futile.

“I had wanted to give you a little bit of mercy, but with that attitude I’m going to have break you sooner.” Naruto said. Despite his words, Naruto was still giving Tsunade a slight mercy as her throat was divine. Not even a quarter in and he was all but attacking her gag reflex as he slammed into the back of her throat. Her attempts to prevent him from going in further only made experience more pleasurable for him. She tried to tap on his thigh to signal that it was too much for her to handle, but Naruto ignored it and seemed to thrust with a bit more fervor. Her body was starting to contort as her toes started to curl and stomach tightened as her throat was being attacked.

“I must ask how much cocks you have sucked, Tsunade. It seems to be that this is quite new to you,” Naruto questioned.

“Glurk! Glurk! Mmmmph! Errkk!”

“So, I’m guessing the title of “Legendary Sucker” was just for show?”

Naruto had looked down at Tsunade and saw how much she was struggling with only about 6 inches of his cock in her throat. It was quite a disappoint for him considering that a woman as beautiful and curvy as Tsunade seemed to lack sexual experience. It wasn’t even halfway in and he could feel Tsunade struggling to just not vomit all over his dick. Oh well. Either way he enjoyed watching her struggle against his dominance. Tsunade mouth could barely contain his cock as he wondered if her jaw was dislocated at this point. It was too much for her as saliva and pre-cum leaked down her mouth like waterfall. It had flowed down cover her breasts and creating a small pool on the floor.

“Don’t worry. By the time I’m done with you not even the most experience whores could claim what you will be able to do.” Naruto said as he pulled his length out of her throat. Tsunade gasped for air as the absence of his cock gave her the opportunity to regain her breath. Unfortunately, it proved to a be a struggle as she coughed up whatever saliva and precum remained in her mouth. Her jaw had been stretched beyond her imagination and was sore from the facefucking that had just occurred.

_I can’t do this. This is too much for me. At this rate, his cock really will break me!_

She placed her hand on the wall for leverage to stand up, but that proved futile as legs gave up on her and her ass was on the floor again. She decided to look up as she saw the cruel smirk that plastered on her face. His eyes lacked any kindness in them, and the first few inches of his cock was slathered from her mouth.

_How the fuck did I fit that in me? It looks even bigger than before!_

“That was just a trial for what’s about to happen. It’s time for you to get the whole experience, Tsunade.” Naruto said.

“N-Noo! Stop! It’s impossi-mmmhhh!” Naruto had quite the pleasure of interrupting Tsunade with his cock as he tried to shove his length down her throat again. Tsunade once again made an attempt to push his cock away, but his cock was met with less resistance as Tsunade’s jaw was too sore to stop it. Naruto had roughly gripped her hair with his hands and shoved her to the wall. With all the leverage on Naruto’s side, Naruto could truly begin the facefucking as he pushed into her throat with a force that was unlike last time. 

“By the time that I’m done you’re going to be licking my fucking balls.” And Naruto made all attempts on the promise as he began to jackhammer his cock further down her mouth. With each thrust a bit more of his cock went deeper into her esophagus as he reached about half of it into her. Each thrust proved to be the stronger than the last and Tsunade was slowly losing the war in his attempt to reach her stomach.

The brutal deepthroat had made her throat expand beyond her limits as her vision started to blur. At this rate, Tsunade was going to lose consciousness as her thoughts started to turn into jumble and hazy. Her legs flailed underneath Naruto and her arms soon loss their grip on his thighs as they began to writher on the floor. Her gigantic breasts jiggled in rhythm with the cock that was hammering into her mouth.

_I don’t want to die! I don’t want to die! I don’t want to die!_

Tsunade could feel the oxygen leave her as his cock act as plug for her airways. She had wanted to vomit, but the huge object pushed it straight back into her stomach. Her body continued to be covered by her saliva as she lost control of her mouth. Her throat belonged to Naruto now and he was content to abuse it with reckless abandoned.

Naruto decided that Tsunade was ready and with one strong final push, Naruto’s cock slowly pushed its entire length down into her stomach. He had buried all 20 inches into her as he could feel his balls resting against her chin. Tsunade’s body that use to wither, and flail was slowly losing its responsiveness as he saw that Tsunade’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her mascara was ruined as her tears smeared down her face. Not wanting an unconsciousness Tsunade, Naruto ripped his cock from her throat as reached down to slap Tsunade awake.

“You’re not going to die today, Tsunade! I want you awake for the whole thing.” Naruto said. He watched as she slowly regained consciousness as her eyes appeared from the back of her head. The rough throatfucking was too much for her as the slurred expression on her face was evident. Her shallow breathes were accompanied with a body that crumpled on the floor as her body gave up on her. Naruto grabbed her by the hair to lift her off the floor.

“This body was made for sex. Men and boys all looked at you with lust in them as your tits and ass jiggled past them. Women were envious of what you had. Even my mother and sister would wish about having your body. But now it’s all mine,” Naruto had said in a low voice. His voice filled with domination as Tsunade could only do nothing but submitted to it.

“N-no…. more. I can’t….do it.” Tsunade had responded with a raw and raspy voice. Her mind recovering from the viscous beat down, but her entire body especially her throat was too sore to respond. Everything had hurt and it was because of Naruto’s mercy that she was still alive, but at this rate Naruto’s behemoth of a cock was going to kill her.

Tsunade’s pleas fell deaf from Naruto’s ears as he forcefully shoved it all down again. Deciding to take up a notch by thrusting his entire length in and out of her throat. For Naruto, the pleasure of Tsunade’s throat was an experience he never felt before. Sure, he facefucked virgins and whores, but to have a fucking sex doll that seemed to have little oral skill was quite a new thing. At the end of the day, most if not all females could handle his dick anyway, but the tightness around his cock right now was pleasurable as all hell!

Naruto let one of his hand reached down to start manhandling Tsunade’s breasts. While Naruto was an ass man himself, it didn’t matter when Tsunade possessed best of both worlds. He had gripped, slapped, and touch her breasts in any manner that he sought fit. Naruto thought of a great idea as he found her nipple and starting shove his digits into it. To his amazement, Tsunade’s breasts and nipples took his fingers quite well as he curled it inside of her taking as much as it could.

“Who would have thought your nipples could be like this. It should be illegal to have breasts like these!” Naruto asked her.

_What the fuck! Nipples aren’t meant to be holes for sex!_

Tsunade had wanted to resist his fingers that were inside of her breasts, but it was unlike anything that going on now. The cock that was in her mouth was painfully for her body, but the opposite was happening as she felt pleasure from the fingers that were fucking her nipples. It was warm and her milk began to leak from the intensity of it. However, it was a short lived experienced as Naruto ripped his fingers away and grappled her head again.

“Well that was something wasn’t it? It gave me a few ideas for later, but right now my attention is on that little mouth of yours. We should do this in earnest shouldn’t we, Tsunade?”

“Mmmmph!”

Naruto chuckled as he took that as answer as he applied more force and speed into his thrusts. This time he attacked her with a renew vigor and Tsunade didn’t think that it could be more intense as it was. She was jackhammered by him previously, but that was only with his cock partially in. Now she was deepthroating the entire thing and was coming in and out of her faster than before! Naruto showed no mercy as his thrust became more rapid as his cock became more ingrained inside of it. Tsunade’s throat was unwillingly to accommodate as he lent out his frustrations that have been building up his entire life. At this point this facefucking have morphed to a straight up skull fucking!

Naruto’s depraved moans and Tsunade’s hysteric sounds were the only noises from the room. Minutes have gone by as Tsunade’s mouth was treated as a ona sleeve for his pleasure and occasionally, he would take his cock out to prevent Tsunade from being knocked out. The cycle would begin anew only with it being more intense than the last. At this point, Tsunade entire throat had been carved out by his cock and she could feel the tip of it reach the top of her stomach. The pain had been too much for her as she held her hand on her stomach. She could feel the entire thing invade her upper body and shoving everything down upsetting her stomach.

Naruto’s was about reach his boiling point as his long forceful thrust became short and erratic. He was ready to blow his load straight into her stomach and Tsunade go to that conclusion as well. She had become submissive to the skullfucking, but as Naruto ramped up the intensity a sense of urgency had come to her.

_He’s going to come inside and make me a cumdump!_

That had put Tsunade in panic mode as she once again began to resist and struggle against Naruto’s hold. She had banged his fists against Naruto’s stomach and tried to kick his leg underneath him. It proved futile as he had the perfect leverage with his hand gripped on her head and her back against the wall. Naruto could only laugh cruelly as he watched Tsunade attempts at stopping him from come inside.

“How about this Tsunade? I told you that you would be licking my balls. If you start licking my balls, you’ll also need to take this cum straight in your stomach. If you can keep all inside while pleasuring me with your tongue, you won’t become my little cumdump.”

Naruto gave her an ultimatum and Tsunade stopped her struggles as she pondered his words.

_I don’t want to be a cumdump._

And just like that Tsunade was ready to do what she was told. Naruto could feel Tsunade’s tongue begin to slobber itself on the underside of his cock. It was unfortunate that he couldn’t feel her tongue all over, but his size made it impossible for it to reach everywhere. Still it was a victory for him, and the new pleasure pushed him beyond the edge. He grabbed her with all his might and starting thrusting with speeds that was beyond imagination. His cock had become a blur and her mouth became a waterfall with how much everything was leaking. Tsunade’s vision was filled with black spots as her consciousness began to fade with Naruto being too occupied with his upcoming release.

With one final push, Naruto yelled out and shoved his entire cock straight down into and released right into her stomach. It felt like his cock was volcano with his semen erupting as he bottomed out into Tsunade. The amount that was pouring out was too much for Tsunade as her body attempted to gulp down all of it. Her stomach was begun to expand as the amount was beginning to become too much. Naruto seemed to have an endless reservoir of semen in his balls with the how much was being pumped into her stomach.

A minute later, Naruto had finished his release and slowly withdrew his cock away. Despite blowing most of his load inside, there was still some left as it jetted out of his cock and sprayed whatever remained onto her breasts. Tsunade seemed to have recover in time and try to cover her mouth with her hands to prevent cum from leaking out but could do nothing as cum splattered over her breasts. Naruto could see that she was valiantly attempting to hold his cum down, but with her stomach expanding like a pregnant woman and holding her gags, it became clear that her lost was inevitable.

Tsunade’s was retching and trying her best, but Tsunade could feel the cum rising out of her throat. Her stomach was too bloated, and the pain was becoming too much. She could feel it as it starts to spill from her mouth and leak through her hands. Knowing that she lost, Tsunade hunched over and let go of her mouth. She started to vomit all his cum and it was too difficult for her to handle. Her cheeks had expanded as his cum came out like a geyser and some of it had leaked out of her nose.

“I’m going to give you a few minutes to deal with your current predicament. Wouldn’t much of a fucking if you’re too busy throwing up while I’m fucking you,” Naruto mocked. Naruto turned and walked away ignoring the seething glare from Tsunade that was soon stopped by her retching once again. Tsunade couldn’t even fantom what Naruto was planning to do to her if the raping of her throat was any indication.

_A few minutes later…._

Naruto opted to clean himself while waiting on Tsunade. He didn’t want his dick lubed by all the liquids that covered it. He wanted revenge so he had wanted to make this as painful as possible. He had spent too long on this expenditure for Tsunade to not feel pain that he was planning to inflict. His thoughts strayed towards his family and a plan was forming inside his head on how to handle them as well.

_Memma is an idiot and Minato are too busy training him or being hokage to be home. If I act on my whims, they probably wouldn’t notice a thing. Kushina would be an easy target now that I have Tsunade under my thumb, but I’ll save her for later. Tayuya, on the other hand…_

The thought of Tayuya instantly made his cock rock hard again. In his generation, the only girl who was a bigger tease than her was Ino. He had watched as men of all ages have their pants tighten as they would leer at her when she would walk by. Being the hokage’s daughter and one of the few Uzumakes alive made her an enticing catch. It was further enhanced by her exotic red hair and her demeaning manner made men and boys fetishes come alive. The real eye-catcher was what laid behind her. She shared a similar trait with Tsunade with both possessing the biggest ass in Konoha. Unlike Tsunade, Tayuya dressed in a provocative fashion that showed her features like clothes that showed off her under boob or shorts that would ride up her ass. No one could resist when Tayuya walked by and they watched as her fat ass rippled and jiggle in front of them.

_Thankfully Tayuya is more bark than bite. She throws insults like it’s nobody’s business, but when it comes down to it all she wants is attention. Tayuya is a daddy’s girl, but he’s too busy with Menma all the time. Making her ass mine will be easier than Tsunade’s that’s for sure. God, Tsunade better be done by now._

The thought of raping Tayuya’s ass was becoming too much for him as dick was starting to hurt from his perversions. It was throbbing and ready to fuck some one’s holes and Tsunade was going to be the poor victim of his cock. He noticed that it had become quiet, and he marched towards where Tsunade was being held. Walking towards her, he saw that her stomach wasn’t bloated anymore. However, it seemed that it was still too much for her as she was laying down on her stomach on the puddles of cum. She seemed despondent asides from the twitches that he doubts she could stop. Looking at her face showed her mouth slightly open with cum still occasionally squirting out. Tsunade struggled with staying conscious as she was fighting to prevent her eyes from rolling behind.

She noticed that Naruto was in the vicinity and she tried to push herself off the floor. It was useless as her hand slipped from the pool of cum and she fell face first onto the floor again. Tsunade was panting and panicking now that Naruto was ready for the next round.

“N-noo…. I-I will r-really die…” Tsunade had pleaded to him. Her pleads went ignored with Naruto molesting her body with his eyes. It was time to claim his prize as he leered at her body. With child-bearing hips, an ass that could be comparable to mountains, thighs that were fucking thick and tits that were like globes; Tsunade was the definition of the perfect body.

_She’s going to be my personal sex slave._

Tsunade knew it was all for naught as Naruto lifted her by her hips. She didn’t have the strength to resist against his attempts as he forced her to stand up and against the wall. The only reason she hadn’t fell again were due to her placing her hands on the wall for leverage. Not the cock that currently placed between her thighs and right underneath her vagina. She looked down and was amazed at the size of it as it lifted her off her feet and the tip of his penis right laid right underneath her breasts. She felt the heat that radiated from it and the throbbing and the veins that looked it was ready to burst!

_How did I even sucked the tip of it let alone the entire thing!_

She yelped as Naruto slammed his hand onto her ass and began groping with no area left untouched. Naruto’s massive hands were molesting her poor body as he spread her asscheeks and shoved his thumbs into her virgin asshole. Her body tightened at sudden intrusion and she couldn’t stop herself from squealing. He toyed with her once untouched asshole not being able stopping herself from clenching her teeth at the unpleasant experience. She only had sex once with Dan and the thought of some one touching her asshole was unheard of.

“W-what the fuck is this!? That’s my asshole! Who the fuck touches that!” Tsunade yelled despite her voice still being raw from the facefucking. But even she knew that the ideal of turning that area into anything sexual was ridiculous! She was involved with a lot of gossips with many women. Half the time was spent them drinking and voicing their sexual lives and not once did any of them talk about having their assholes fucked.

“You lost, Tsunade. That means I get to do anything I want and that includes raping your precious little asshole. With an ass like this how could I resist such a temptation. I’d tell you it only gets better, but there hasn’t been a single woman that could handle such a thing up there. Everyone here is so uptight that they never thought of using their asshole as a fuck hole. At least, until I came and took away their anal virginity!” He replied. Tsunade’s eye widen after she heard. There were other victims other than her!?

“You thought you were the only one? How’d you think I was able to do all this. No virgin would have been able to do what I’ve done,” He told her. “Civilians, whores, nobles, shinobis, I’ve left no stone unturned. That ramen girl from that stand that you all like to eat? Last week when she was left alone to close the store. How’d you think I got the command seal? The Hyugas for all their gusto are blind as a bat as I made their heir into my slave in their own homes! Her mother was the real target as she came in while I was breaking in her daughter’s little asshole! But the best one?

Naruto let his question linger allowing Tsunade to ponder about the woman that fell under Naruto’s violent and perverse nature. Ayame was a sweet girl that had only wanted to follow under father’s footstep and had became a staple to the Senju’s and Uzumaki’s dinner time whenever they had eaten out. Hitomi was one of the nicest women that Tsunade knew and she did everything she could as the greatest healer to save her from the illness bedridden her many years back. Hinata had acquired Hitomi’s kindness and compassion though it would take some years for her to shed that timidness of hers.

It was then that noticed that people that Naruto was listing were people that she was close. She deduced that she was the first to be sought out by the family because it would grant him easy access to both Tayuya and Kushina. She was the closest to them as they had both idolized her especially Kushina after Mito had died. Fear had started to cloud her mind; if Naruto was willing to do this to get closer to Tayuya and Kushina then couldn’t it be applied to hear as well?

“Don’t tell me!” She cried out as tears began anew when the realization of who Naruto had claimed. “Please don’t tell me it was her!”

“You spent all those years protecting her because she was all that was left of Dan. But there was nothing you could do as I had my way with her. Why? Because you were too drunk off your ass to notice what was going on. Shizune begged for you, but it was fruitless. I broke her and you were none the wiser. Once I had her all I had to do was wait for her to tell me when you went on heavy binge. After that, all she needed to do was to slip in those drugs when you were too drunk to notice.”

Tsunade had become numbed with Naruto’s announcement and the idea that Shizune was the one who betrayed. Shizune was her closest confidant, her best friends, the last that remained of the who she loved. She took her under her thumb as she promised herself that she would do anything to protect Dan’s legacy. But she failed. She failed to protect her.

Tsunade was too in shock to realized that Naruto let go of her ass to grip her hips. He lifted her even higher as her legs to dangle in the air. He positioned himself to ready himself for the anal fucking that was about to occur. It wasn’t until that she felt something enormous prodding her asshole that she had to banish her thoughts of Shizune to the back of her mind.

She looked to see that Naruto’s cock was no longer in its previous position and her eyes almost popped out when she saw what Naruto was attempting to do. She licked her lips as felt them drying up in anticipation of what was happening, and she did all she could do to tighten her asshole to stop a fucking battering ram from breaking her entrance. Her entire body clenched when Naruto loosened his hold and allowed gravity to perform its magic. She felt it when her body was attempting to lower itself onto his cock. She was biting her lips as they bled when her teeth tightened up and her fingernails bled into her skin as she desperately used her hands on the walls to climb herself up.

“N-No! I beg you! It’s never going to fit! P-Please, Naruto! _Please…_ ”

Naruto’s cruel smile was plastered on his face as he was anticipating this for some time. Nothing she could say was going to stop him from claiming what was his. He had showed mercy earlier by allowing Tsunade’s mouth to accommodate his dick at a slower pace. This time, however, Tsunade’s virgin hole was too tempting for him to resist. He had to take it slow with previous girls or they would have been permanently damaged. Tsunade was both a Senju and Uzumaki while being the greatest healer. Her natural healing skills and regeneration ability due to being directly related to Harishima Senju and Mito Uzumaki ensured that she would survive this encounter. 

Naruto grabbed both her arms and with a thunderous roar pulled her body down with all his might. The battering ram that was his behemoth of a cock had broken down Tsunade’s gates in a single strike shattering what little defenses she had. Tsunade could do nothing as Naruto had opted brutally pierced the entirety of his cock into her “former” virgin asshole.

Tsunade couldn’t comprehend what was happening to her. She looked down to see that Naruto’s cock was once again laying in rest underneath her bosom. Except this time his cock wasn’t laying on her stomach, _it was inside her stomach._

She witnesses the outline of his dick stretching her insides beyond her imagines as she felt it hitting the bottom of her lungs. Before she estimated that his cock was at most 20 inches, but seemed to have grown more now that it was in her ass. She would say it was 2 feet! Her stomach was bruising from the inside and her torso reddened, no doubt from the internal bleeding that was occurring in her body. It wasn’t a surprise with her asshole being forced to accommodate as the monster laid waste to her insides. Her inner organs and intestines were defenseless when they were shoved aside to go straight past her gut. Her inner walls teared apart seeing that nothing could adapt to the girth that was ravaging her. Tsunade felt the blood that was leaking from her asshole and felt it as they trailed down her legs and dripped into the puddle of cum that was on the floor. If it weren’t for her heritage, there was no question that she would have died from being impaled.

She opened her mouth to scream, but the only sounds that came out were gasps and whimpers.

“Hhn-hnnn. Ga- Garrgghh. Hmmmmpph.” 

During Tsunade’s shock, Naruto found himself savoring the pleasure of taking the last of Tsunade’s virginity. Years of planning had come to fruition and the patience was worth it in the end. But in the end, he had goal and standing idle while he had his cock in the ass of many kunoichi’s idol was not it. Naruto proceeded to attack her tits as he brutally shoved his fingers into her nipples again.

The feeling of her nipples being raped by his fingers again caused her to come out of her shock. The ordeal helped her lungs find life again and she did only thing could do in her situation.

She screamed as loud as she could.

“AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

It seemed that she found the energy to resist again.

Her shout vibrated the entire room and Naruto could only wince a little as he felt the ringing that was bouncing in his ears. Tsunade, in a desperation attempt, dugs her nails into the walls while struggling to climb off his cock. It was pointless as his cock found itself entrenched into her ass and Naruto’s grip on her breasts and his fingers in her nipples gave him all the leverage to keep her in place.

“I-I beg you! Oh God! Please stop! I-I-I c-can give you, K-Kushina and T-Tayuya! Just take it out! It h-hurts!” She screamed out.

“Now you understand the situation that you’re in. I must thank you Tsunade. You have the tightest asshole I’ve ever fucked. By the time I’m done, you won’t be able to remember who you are! Your legs will never touch the floor while I’m fucking this ass. Only my cock will keep you up! Your tits are mine alone and I’ll fuck them after I’m done with this body. I’ll show them a goddamn tit fucking and I plan to dump my loads into them!”

Naruto had said he would show no mercy and he plan to enact that promise. He withdrew his penis slowly and painfully for Tsunade as felt his length grind out her insides. After about half of it was taken out, Naruto was ready to destroy her tight little asshole. With all his strength, Naruto abruptly and brutally slammed his entire cock once more.

“Hiiii-No! Kyaahh! Urrrghhh! Stoo-mmmpppphhh!”

Tsunade couldn’t handle the viscous raping of her asshole as Naruto began to thrust in and out her. With each thrust, it had become more violent and each thrust were so hard that her ass jiggled in rhythm with his thrusts. Tsunade could count her grace that her stomach had been emptied or else she expected to be vomiting again as her stomach couldn’t handle the pain it was feeling now. The forceful pounding were scrapings her insides as they were being reorganized by his giant dick. Her blood was exploding from her bottom and it was merging with Naruto’s precum that had begun to leak out. The loss of blood from internal bleeding and down there was beginning to be too much. Her head felt lighter than before as she felt the blood rushing away from her head. Her face became brighter than an Uzumaki’s hair and it writhed in pain, She was once again losing consciousness for who knows how many times today.

It was time for Naruto to give Tsunade a little gift.

If there was one thing that Naruto hated, it was when a woman loss their consciousness when he fucked them. Even though she might the blood of a Senju and Uzumaki, her regeneration abilities were still lacking compared to that of Harishima or a full-blooded Uzumakie, let alone a jinchuriki. While it gave her the ability to survive the initial incursion, it did not allow her to handle it without her chakra.

Thus, he gave her a proposal.

“I can modify the seal so that you can have some of your chakra back,” He proposed to her. It was difficult to determine if Tsunade heard what he said. Afterall, that didn’t stop him from going even harder in her asshole as he was thrusting faster than when he was fucking her face. 

What could he say? This was a proposal, not a mercy.

“You can use it to heal yourself. We both know that you’re not going to last without it. I’ll even give you enough to get a free shot. What do you say?” He continued.

“YES! I’ll take it! Th-this is too errkk much!” Tsunade responded quite quickly and Naruto was pleased that he could continue breaking her. He moved his fingers out of her nipples and wiped it on her back to get rid of the milk that was lactating from her breasts. He bit his fingers for blood to flow out and stamped his thumb on the seal that sat above her cunt.

The seal began to glow and Tsunade could sense her chakra returning to her now. He said that she could have a free shot and he was stupid enough to give her charka back. He must have forgotten that she had perfect chakra control. With this much chakra she could easily cause an earthquake with her fist! She had to escape his control as her vision was getting cloudier by the minute. Naruto was progressively getting more aggressive with each thrust and Tsunade truly feared that she would die.

In a last-ditch attempt with her chakra in her possession, Tsunade used all her strength to back elbow Naruto in the face. To her utter shock, Naruto didn’t even flinch from the attack and he took this opportunity to go all out on Tsunade. At this point, this went beyond an ass fucking. Naruto was like an animal that was in heat multiplied tenfold. This was a god damn primal fucking.

“What did you think I did all these years? I’m not a horndog that spends 24 hours preying on vulnerable girls. I’ve trained beyond the breaking point of human limitation. I’m a god damn human miracle that Orochimaru would be delighted in studying me. My body has become so resilient that a god damn odama rasengan wouldn’t be able to hurt me!”

Tsunade has wasted her last shot.

Tsunade could only panic as her screams came out full force once again. She was no longer in danger of losing her consciousness as she swiftly used her chakra to heal her body. A green aura had engulfed her entire body mending the damages that Naruto was inflicted. At least that’s what it was supposed to do.

Seeing that she was finally healing herself it was time for him to unleash everything into her ass. The pounding that he was giving her ramped up at the sight of the body healing. It was speeds that was impossible for the human to eye to perceive. The bulge in her stomach was impossible for her to follow as she watching it going in and out of her. Even Itachi with her mangekyou sharingan would struggle to follow his cock.

Tsunade realized she had been tricked.

Without the power of her healing coming back, it allowed Naruto to decimate her body without any consequence. After all, she couldn’t bare the thought on not having her chakra to heal.

That was a nightmare.

Now she was wishing to go back to that nightmare. Sure, she was healing her damaged body, but that was because she didn’t want to die. Every time she had mended the tears insider her, his cock made sure she remembered why it was there in the first place. Everything that had been healed had been swiftly torn apart once more by the battering ram. She had been clenching her holes as tight as possible which probably didn’t help. She just couldn’t give Naruto the satisfaction that her body was nothing more than sex toy. Thus, the two were at in impasse, well that’s what Tsunade wanted to believe. The moment she would heal her asshole, his cock was ready to brutalize everything in its way.

If anything, it was Naruto who came out the victor. With holes being healed, it tightened to their previous state. It was like fucking a virgin all over again, but it she regained her virginity every time he thrusted inside! The sounds of Tsunade’s sobs were music to his ears as he essentially ripped her virginity over and over again. This was truly the greatest pleasure that Naruto have felt!

Tsunade’s wasn’t going to be a cumdump after this.

She was going to be his goddamn cock sleeve.

She might have not realized it, but he now had total reign over her body. He watched as she writhed and struggle with each pump. Like he said before her toes never touch the floor as they were curled, and her legs could only suspend over his dick. He groped his left hand on her left breast and shoved more than half of his fingers into her nipple. He reached his right hand over her cunt seeking to find something that he had wanted to experiment. He trailed his fingers over her cunt until he found what he was looking for. Without any warning he forced his finger into her urethra. Naruto watched Tsunade winced at the unexpected intrusion as blood began to leak from that hole.

“A-are you crazy!? That where I pee from!” Tsunade yelled out.

“And yet I’m fucking your asshole. I think we can agree that I’m a depraved asshole! Don’t’ worry I’m not putting anymore than my fingers. Don’t think I can just shove my cock into that hole.” He responded.

Either way Naruto proceeded to do anything he desired to her. Sometimes he would finger bang her breasts or shove all his finger down her throat. Her body was covered with bite marks as Naruto took pleasure on biting down upon her skin marking her. At the moment he was groping her breasts with one hand though he decided to stop fucking her nipple as he was content with molesting in their meaty glory. Her vagina was being finger fucked with him exploring her insides as deep as he could.

She was at her limits with chakra running out soon and she was squirting like a waterfall from her pussy and her nipples were lactating at full force. Her face was in full ahegao mode as her tongue hanged loose outside her mouth and her eyes were ready to see the back of head. She couldn’t understand how she could reach a state. Her ass was still being rape by this bastard and his stamina was endless! Her body was being manipulated into an orgasm with Naruto doing whatever he pleased with her pussy. Her body felt no pleasure from the destruction that was brought by this behemoth cock.

“Looks like you finally reached your limits, Tsunade. Your chakra is about to run out again and you’re about to cum from my fingers,” he told her.

“N-Nooo! I-mmmhh NNootttthhh! I-llll neverhhhh cometthhhh!”

Naruto chuckled at Tsunade’s denial. While he could this all day, there were other holes and experiments that needed to be done. With her body offering no resistance, he moved her body away from the wall and shoved her forward. He watched her body hanging freely from the air as his cock was the only thing propping her up. He grabbed her hips and prepared himself to cum inside of her. He could feel the last of her chakra dissipated as she could no longer heal herself. It didn’t matter to him as he was nearing closer to his release. It became more violent as each thrust became bloodier. Without her chakra, her body was preparing to return to its previous state.

Naruto suppose there was some small mercy as he was ready.

“I’m going to cum inside!” Naruto yelled out.

“I don’t want to die! I don’t want to die! I don’t want to die!” Tsunade squealed out. She lost to her body as it began when she began to orgasm. Not even Dan had made her cum to do this and she was ashamed of herself of it.

Naruto slithered his arms underneath hers and placed his hands on the back of her head. She lifted her up in a full nelson position and his cock started to erupt inside. Her stomach was being pumped full of cum and started to bloat even more than before. Cum exploded out of her asshole over his dick on the floor that was mixture with her blood and his precum. The most damning past that the entire time he was cumming, Naruto had no intention of stopping. The pounding he was giving her didn’t skip a beat as the tip of his cock was being expose beyond her bloated stomach.

“You think I’ll stop with one! Im going to give you two back to back!”

“Blllleeeaaaurrrggghhh……” Tsunade was reeling from the amount of cum entering her stomach. In mere seconds not only was cum coming out of her ass, but it was like a violent geyser out of her mouth as well. She couldn’t resist as her eyes lacked any pupil signaling, she was all but awake.

It took a few more minutes of the brutal fucking for Naruto to cum again. With a monstrous roar, Naruto with one final thrust shoved the entire thing more than he thought imaginable. Despite having a bloated stomach already, there was nothing to do as his second orgasm was more powerful than the last. A second eruption was all it took for Tsunade took like she was ready give birth to triplets, and she wasn’t even awake to experience it. No regular person could handle as Naruto let her go and watched her body slide off his cock.

Plop!

That was the sound that it had made when the entire finally came out of her. Tsunade’s body plummeted to the ground with her ass sticking up and her face laying on the cum covered floor. Naruto was given a few seconds to admire the destruction that his cock inflicted towards her asshole. He didn’t remember the last time he saw an ass that was gaping as large it was currently. Tsunade’s inner walls could be seen with the damages bruising the insides. The view was short-lived as a torrent of cum shot of her ass at a continuous rate. It was different than last time due to both her mouth and ass were unable to contain two massive loads he had shot in her. Her ass twitched endlessly with each instance of cum that came out.

Despite the intense fucking Naruto had in this room, it was still not enough. He looked down and saw that the state of his erection did not change despite two back-to-back orgasms. He lightly shoved Tsunade with his foot to get a decent view of her face. It was a bad idea when Naruto had to move his face away as a stream of his own cum almost hit him in the face.

He wanted to fuck Tsunade’s cunt and impregnate the bitch, but in the current state of Tsunade made it nearly impossible. He loved to see a reaction when he broke her womb, but it would have to wait for now. He’ll just have Shizune clean this mess up and come back in a few hours.

This was just the beginning.

Today had proven to be a golden opportunity after all. Minato and Kakashi was out on a diplomatic meeting with Suna that was going to last at least a week. Kushina had opted to use that as an opportunity to hang out with other wives and moms at a vacation villa a few towns away for a few days. Jiraiya and Menma were gone for some stupid porn convention that they attempted to disguise as a training trip. They were quite lucky that Kushina and Minato were gone when it was announced seeing as no one believed them for a second.

That left one other person at the house and he knew she didn’t have any plans.

_Tayuya…_

“Well Tsunade I’d say this had been amazing, but we’re still not done yet. Got a meeting with my sister so I’ll be back in a few. Shizune is going to come and ah who am I kidding? You can’t even hear me,” Naruto said to the despondent Tsunade.

Naruto started to walk away and leave the room. His goal now was to go back to the house to see that Tayuya was still there.

It was time to get more acquainted with his sister.


End file.
